


You Found Me

by Ellenthered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Assault, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has lost almost everyone he loved in so short a time due to what he thinks is his own fault. But when given the chance to get one of them back...will he take it?</p><p>A spin off of sorts of the Fanfic "Fly A Little Faster" by Mirrorkill. I highly suggest you read that FanFic before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



Introduction

Derek didn't know why he always came back to this clearing whenever he came back to Beacon Hills, why he tortured himself with those memories of the boy who he fell for in the span of a few days and lost just as quickly. He was standing in the middle of where everything happened, vividly remembering the smell of blood, the feeling of the red liquid seeping into his shoes and the horror at seeing the blue jeep among it all. He remembers Peter finding him clutching Paige's body, the only one not torn to pieces, crying out for the young man he just admitted to loving not half an hour ago. Remembers going home to find that his eyes had turned blue and hating himself because…because he hadn't been strong enough to save him.

To save Stiles.

Chapter One

Derek had closed himself off in the nine years since the massacre in the clearing, losing most of his family to a fire that was, in his mind, his fault didn't help either. Even Laura couldn't break through the walls he put up to save himself from the pain which is why she went back to Beacon Hill's alone in the first place. Giving her "baby brother" some much needed space. Now she was gone to and Derek couldn't…he couldn't take it. Everyone he loved had died and every time it was his fault.

The wolf spent most of the night burying Laura how his mother taught him, being careful as he put a spiral of wolfsbane imbued rope around the grave. He didn't cry. Derek hadn't cried for years, he didn't think he could anymore since he had lost so much so quickly. He did however swear to kill whoever had done this to his sister, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Argent's had moved back into Beacon Hill's and only they would have the balls to cut Laura in half only a mile from the old house. Derek planned to make them pay for everything that had been done to his family, and he planned to do it today.

…

_'After sleeping.'_ Derek decided with a yaw, looking up at the house before climbing into the backseat of the Camaro and tugging his leather jacket closer around him. Derek doesn't have trouble falling asleep anymore, he's learned how to just turn his mind off, but he never learned to control his dreams. Tonight's dreams featured him chasing after a red hooded young man, following the infectious laughter, and when he caught up to the person he was chasing all he found was a bloody hoodie.

The omega blotted awake, a name on his lips which he quickly forced back down his throat. Derek shook his head to clear it before hearing two voices on _his_ land and sighing. So much for getting some well earned revenge. He pulled himself out of the car, trudging through the woods until he came upon to two boys, one riffing through the leaves as he looked for something, an inhaler, the other teasing him. A shudder ran up Derek spine; that voice…it couldn't be. He stepped out from behind the tree he'd been observing (who said anything about hiding? Wolves don't hide) them from and instantly felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Standing in front of him was…a mirror image to the man he loved. Except the hair…the buzzed hair was different. Then the teen noticed him and stood up straight, heart hammering away in his chest.

Derek bit his tongue and scowled at them. 'You're trespassing.' His words were short, bitten out to avoid the emotions swirling around in his stomach. The look alike rubbed a hand over his head, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Derek once again felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He didn't say anything else, just tossed the one with a mop of hair the inhaler he'd found the night before and left. Derek's heart was hammering in his chest. It couldn't be _his_ Stiles; he died nine years ago in a mountain lion attack….but the boy with the mop of hair called the other Stiles. He heard it clear as day. It wasn't exactly a common name. He fought back the screaming emotions that threatened to choke him, forcing himself to think back to what _his_ Stiles had told him. He was escaping an abusive father, staying with his Uncle and Nephew who's…. "so much like a mini-me I forget he's not _actually_ me."

The omega sucked in a sharp breath. ' _It couldn't be..._ ' Derek stopped in his tracks as he hears Stiles' voice again. "Dude that was Derek Hale." The wolfs heart did a back flip, hoping for a second that the teen knew him. "He was a few years ahead of us, his whole family burned to death like ten years ago." The heart sunk, Stiles knew him because of what happened nothing more. ' _But if I'm right…he will.'_ Derek couldn't help thinking in the positive, which was strange he had to admit, so the little voice in the back of his mind that told him that this Stiles was probably just the cousin came at a great annoyance. It was no surprise to anyone who knew the Stilinski's that the young boy took his cousins nickname after the teen had disappeared. He had to know for sure, had to do something to find out if this Stiles was his Stiles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short chapter,   
> Not really much I can do with this scene.

Derek didn't see Stiles for day's after that, not alone at least,. Until he got shot and had to get to Scott for help.  And with Scott came Stiles Stilinski. Who of course, because Derek’s luck is absolutely horrible, was forced to drive him around all day as Scott tried to find the bullet that shot him, which apparently takes all day. He really hoped Scott wasn’t just making out with his girlfriend.

The wolf thought this day would never fade from memory, he was in such pain and so impatient that he nearly bit Stiles’ head off on more than one occasion. And that just made everything so much worse, because Stiles’ fall back when scared was snark and posturing and Derek knew it.  So when the teen threatened to kick him out of the Jeep (seriously, how could this not be his Stiles?) Derek knew, he just knew that he had to get out of this situation quickly. So he did the next best thing to the bullet, he got Stiles to take him to the animal clinic and told him to cut off his arm.

Stiles reacted pretty much as expected, disgust and bluntly saying no. But Derek didn’t have much time left before he became unable to fight back against the wolfsbane.  He offers an silent apology just in case this _wasn’t_ his Stiles and almost slammed the teen onto the metal table. And Stiles made another text to Scott telling him to hurry up.  Derek wasn’t hopeful though, if Scott hadn’t found the bullet by now then the chances of it being found in time were slim to none.

Derek could see Stiles strugging with this, tried to make it better. But Derek's idea of making it better was to just get Stiles to do it...by threatening him. He thought it would just end in more snark but Stiles didn't even respond, just kept hoping and praying that Scott would hurry the hell up. 

Stiles was just stealing himself to do it, he had the saw pressed to Derek’s arm and was just about to turn it on when Scott burst in , shouting about what they were about to do. Derek didn’t care though, he just wanted the bullet. 

He passed out. The last thought was that he'd never know if this was his Stiles or not. If Stiles really ever loved him. Then darkness took him. As always happened when he passed out, his mind went back to that week nine years ago. Laughing with Stiles, going to the movies and joking about the candy choices, studying together. Stiles...his Stiles. 

A slap pulled him back to reality, Stiles was knealing above him with a worried expression on his face. The green eyes quickly examined Stiles' face, he ignored the backflip his heart did as he looked at those moles(the _moles_ were the same. This had to be his Stiles and yes he still wanted to conenct them with his tongue) and just pulled himself up. Scott got the bullet, thank god, and it wasn't long until the wolfsbane was out of his system....and Stiles was snarking at him.

It took all Derek's will power not to kiss him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Derek on Derek time in this chapter.  
> Have fun my pretties.

Derek didn’t really know when investigating if Stiles was who he thought he was turned into being a fugitive hiding out in the teen’s room. He could, however, squarely put the blame on Scott for it, since it was his idea to say that Derek had been doing the killings around town.

Honestly he hadn’t remembered Stiles being this…annoying. He a larger part of him was starting to wonder if this really was his Stiles and not just his cousin. The other part just argued that they had both been teenagers back then and Derek was probably just as bad. The wolf had already threatened bodily harm, pushed Stiles against the door, and done his best to seem intimidating. And from the way Stiles jumped around him it seemed it worked. Which made Derek sad…he wanted to just come out and say it. But how do you explain something like that? What was he supposed to say? “Hey Stiles I think you travel back in time sometime in the future and we fell in love and I still love you to this day will you be with me?” Yeah because _that_ was gonna go over so well.  Derek sighed, looking up from his book to look around Stiles’ room. It was a mess but…strangely organized. He had posters all over his walls, the bed was unmade, and the desk…the desk was covered in papers and old books. All of it about werewolves. The omega couldn’t help a small smile that slid into place on his features. Everything was adding up his he was honest with himself. Derek looked down to the small list he’d made of “Facts” that fit the Stiles he knew and this one.

  * Fact One: Stiles was a Stilinski, how many of those could there be?
  * Fact Two: Stiles had a best friend named Scott who happened to be a werewolf.
  * Fact Three: Stiles was actually very smart just couldn’t focus on anything for to long
  * Fact Four: Stiles was a…well a spazz.
  * Fact Five: They look _exactly_ the same



That last fact was the one that Derek was having the most trouble with. He knew it wasn’t exactly unheard of for cousins to look like siblings but this Stiles looked exactly the same as his Stiles. That was something that Derek just couldn’t find a reason to argue away. And that was what kept him going.

++

Derek just about had it with this kid. He _used_ him as….eye candy! The wolf was stalking the woods as Stiles slept, glowering at this latest annoyance in which Derek had been tuned into “Cousin Miguel” and been forced to strip out of his shirt and wear of Stiles’ too small ones to convince someone to help them. He glared up at the moon, taking a deep breath before slowly making his way back to the Stilinski household. Derek sneaks in through the window, freezing as he see’s Stiles in bed…wearing nothing but boxers. Which did absolutely nothing to hide the hard on he was sporting. The wolf felt warmth creep up over his face and suddenly he was half way back to the burnt out shell of his family home before he stopped. Panting and blushing Derek looked down to see his own dick straining against his jeans. ‘Shit…’ Derek sighs and leans against the nearest tree, trying to will the hard on away. ‘Think dead puppies…old women in bikinis…’ _‘Stiles naked’_ His brain supplies and a jolt goes though his body, dick aching at the thought. The wolf absent mindedly starts to rub himself through the jeans, mind going back nine years to the first and only kiss he’d shared with his Stiles. The way the teens body had felt against his own, his warm breath against his lips, that heart beat pounding against his hand.

Derek popped open the button of his jeans, pulling himself free as he started to stroke himself slowly, mind still in the past.

Stiles when he was wearing his uncles clothes, pants so baggy they slipped down around his hips and gave Derek a perfect view of his happy trail. God he’d wanted to lick up that line, pin Stiles to the bed and just taste his flesh.

The wolf groaned hand speeding up as images filled his mine.

His Stiles striping down for him, straddling his hips and grinding into him, Derek pinning Stiles to the bed as he sucked him off, listening to the whines and moans that would tumble out of his humans’ mouth. Because Stiles would be his…Derek would mark him, scent him do anything and everything to lay claim to the teen.

Derek was panting now, moans slipping past his lips as his hand tightened around himself, the other clawing at the tree behind him.

Stiles face down on the bed, crying out Derek’s name as they fucked. The feel of the teens ass around him, tightening as Stiles’ muscles spasmed with pleasure. The sound of Stiles cumming, the smell of their mixed sweat and cum...

Derek gasped as he came, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out, hand still moving furiously on his own cock. He could almost taste his Stiles on his tongue, could almost imagine that it was Stiles’ hand instead of his own. 

The wolf slumped against the tree as his orgasm ended, panting hard in the cool fall air. He smiled somewhat blissfully, he hadn’t jerked off to the thought of his first love in a while and had forgotten what an amazing orgasm it pulled out of him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I couldn't remember if there was any significant Sterek moments between this and the last chapter.  
> Pretty sure that I didn't miss any...  
> Not 100%  
> About 50%

Kate Argent could be explained in a three words in Derek's mind.

  1. Controling: She'd controled everything about their "relationship" while Derek was trying to get over the loss of Stile
  2. Vindictive: She hated loosing and when she did loose at something she became enraged.
  3. Evil: That's the only reason she would kill innocent people like she had.



And she was so wrapped up in the idea that she'd gotten a Hale to give her everything she needed to burn his family to death, that she got him to fall in love, that Derek couldn't wait to tell her that he was using her too. She was just a way to forget the Stiles shaped hole in his chest. 

Of course that meant living through the torture she put him through.

++

Derek had woken up that morning to a letter from his Uncle, kill Jackson Whittmore. He didn't know why this had to be done but...he couldn't disobay his alpha. So Derek made his way to the highschool.

It had...not gone as expected. First Scott showed up, then the hunters showed up, then the bullets started flying.

All in all it was not a good day.

Derek pushed Scott towards the back, willing to cover for him as he ran at the hunters, only to be shot down himself. 

Which was how he ended up chained to a metal bed frame looking thing being shocked by the queen bitch. 

++

He'd forgoten how much Kate loved the sound of her own voice, she particuarly liked to mock him with the part he played in his families death.

And a man could only take so much of that before snapping.

"You know I never loved you right? I thought I did but it turns out that you were just a poor subsitute for someone else."

The blond turned slowly from the damn thing with the nobs and buttons with a disbelieving look on her face. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I. Never. Loved. You."

Kate slowly moved closer to Derek, hips swaying with her steps. 

"So you what? Gave up your family for fun?"

She grins and Derek growled at her, baring his fangs. 

"No! I thought I loved you at the time. But I know now that I was jsut using you to forget someone else."

"Aw little baby had his heart broken." She laughed and ran her hands over Derek's stomach. "So you came to me and let me do all the best things to you." She grins and licks up the wolf's body earning a roar straight to the face, but Kate just laughs.  "Oh...here's an idea to get you to talk. Why don't I go and get this "long lost love" and torture them for a little bit. Knowing you, you'll crack faster this way." 

Derek growls but looks away.

"To bad for you...they died nine years ago."

He wouldn't let her see this weakness so he swollowed it down.

"You mean the Sheriff's nephew?" Kate laughed, throwing her head back. "Did he know? That you're a monster?"

"He did and he didn't care."

"Must of been crazy." 

She grins and sends a long shock through Derek's body, grinning as she watched him writhe. 

"More sane then you" 

The wolf finally manages out and Kate just shrugs. 

"You know...if I recall corectly...the Sherrifs son took to calling himself Stiles after his cousin right? Why don't I go grab him and we can use him as a substitue huh."

Derek feels his stomach drop into his stomach, knows he's gone pale before his anger boils over.

"Don't you dare touch him! Don't you even dare!"

Kate laughs again as she leaves the room

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm evil  
> but I had to do this.

Derek didn't know how long Kate had left him alone, be it hours or days he didn't know, but he was happy with it. Alone is where he flourished, and if Kate wasn't here then she wasn't torturing him. Which is always a good thing.

That is until he caught the scent coming down the halls. Freshly mown grass, old books and a strange...spice. He knew that smell better than anything else.

Stiles.

A growl leaves his lips when he catches what was clinging to the scent. Blood.

++

The teen didn't know when they grabbed him or how, to be honest the whole day was a blank but he wasn't ready to be honest with himself just yet. Instead he decided to do a quick list of what he did know for sure.

  1. They took off his shirt.
  2. They were holding him somewhere freezing cold and damn
  3. They liked to use electricity as a torture method.
  4. "They" were most defiantly a blond woman.



He sigh licks his lips, wondering when the woman was going to come back and if this had anything to do with the murders and Derek's Uncle. Of course he didn't have to wait to long soon there were long nails digging into his sides.

"So you're Stiles...Derek's always like bodies that were smaller than him." The woman laughed pulling Stiles' arms behind him and frog marching him away.

 _"Derek?"_ Stiles tried to fight but each time he did another shock was sent through his body _"If Derek's here...I have a chance to get out in once piece."_

++

Derek growled as Stiles was tied up in front of him, shirtless and bloody. There were obvious burns and not so obvious bruises.  He could kill Kate.

But Stiles was looking at him with hope, like the wolf could somehow save them both. At least he was until Kate walked between them, then Stiles shrank back. And Derek hated the reaction since the only way he'd get it was if Kate had tortured him.

This may not be _his_ Stiles but the other option was that this was Stiles' cousin...Derek would keep him safe in his loves memory.

"Kate. Leave him alone."

The words were growls, and Kate laughed, running her fingers along Stiles' chest and earning another growl.

"Aw is the little wolf protective of his human?" Kate grins, digging her nails into the humans shoulder hard enough to to make Stiles whimper. "Well if you wont tell us where the Alpha is when we have some fun with you....Maybe you'll consider it when we have some fun with him."

Kate pulls a car battery out, hooking up two jump cables to it before grinning at Derek and pressing them to Stiles.

The human cried out in pain, back arching in pain, and Derek strained against his bonds. He had to get to the human, had to make her stop.

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"See I don't think you're telling me the truth."

Kate pulls the cables away for just a second before pressing them back to Stiles' sides. He screamed again, body writhing as it tried to escape the current. This time when Kate pulled back a small sob left Stiles' mouth and Derek felt his hear t drop. He'd never seen Stiles so...vulnerable before, the teen always kept up a strict wall of snark and sarcasm to hide his feelings but now...Derek wanted to kill Kate for making Stiles' walls drop like this.

"Leave him alone!" Derek felt the cuffs bite into his skin, felt the warm blood trickle down his arms, but he didn't stop struggling. "I don't know where he is I swear!"

Stiles looked up at the wolf, hazel eyes tearing up slightly, and Derek could tell what the teen was saying. He was telling him to not give Kate anything and Derek felt a swell of pride. Despite the pain, despite the knowledge that Kate wasn't going to stop anytime soon...Stiles was telling him to keep his mouth shut.

But Derek couldn't do that, he couldn't stand to see Stiles in so much pain, and at the same time he couldn't give up his Alpha. The only blood he had left.

Derek felt the bones in his wrist brake as he pulled against the cuffs, trying to break out as Stiles was shocked over and over again.


	6. Chapter Six

Derek had fought so much against the cuffs that his body was at a constant war of healing and injury, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Stiles, making Kate stop torturing him. She'd moved on from the jump cables to beatings and from there she moved to knives. Slowly dragging the blade along Stiles' bare torso, pressing just hard enough to break the skin.

The human had long since stopped crying out, soft whimpers of pain leaving him as the sharp knife sliced at his flesh. And somehow the whimpers were worse to Derek, Stiles sounded so broken and young that he was literally begging Kate to stop. Begging her to torture him instead. But she never listened, just kept drawing those whimpers out of Stiles.

++

When she finally left Derek didn't stop pulling at his chains, trying to get to Stiles.

"Stiles. Just hang on alright. I'll get us out of this."

"D-Don't really have a choice but to hang on...kinda t-tied to the wall Derek."

Stiles let out a broken laugh, looking down at his bruised and bloody body and groaning.

"It looks worse than it is Stiles okay, just don't look at it."

Derek screamed as his wrist snapped and that seemed to pull Stiles out of it.

"Derek stop...you're not getting out of those chains. You're only hurting yourself more."

The wolf froze and looked at Stiles, disbelief changing the features of his face.

"Stiles..."

"I'll be fine...like you said I looks worse than it is."  He smiles and shrugs, wincing at the jolt of pain it sent through him. "You seemed to know her...wanna tell me about it?"

Derek froze and looked at Stiles, sighing.

"I dated her back in high school...didn't know who she was or that she was using me to get to my family until after the fire."

"Wait...she started the fire? She killed your...holy shit..."

Derek looked away.

"She got into my head...I was in a bad place then and she made it seem better somehow. Then next thing I know I'm in class and I feel like someone carved out my stomach with a dull knife...Laura and I were in school and we got out to the house as fast as possible but..."

Derek shuddered, feeling a knot in his throat.

"How did....how did Peter survive?"

"I don't know...he's never told me."

Derek finally looked at Stiles, seeing not pity or sympathy in his eyes but rage. Pure rage.

"That bitch! I swear to god Derek if you don't kill her I will."

The wolf blinked, he hadn't expected a reaction like that.

++

It was a few hours before Kate came in again, this time followed by a man, and Stiles starts off right away. Telling her off and cussing her out for what she did to Derek and his family, the wolf couldn't help but smile fondly at the teen. Stiles never did seem to have a sense of self preservation. 

The human was just getting to the part about what he'd do to her when Kate nodded to the man, who promptly pushed himself against Stiles and kissed him.

Derek saw red, a shout leaving his mouth before he could stop it.

"Get away from him!"

Kate laughed and moved closer, leaning in to whisper in Derek's ear.

"Just watch sweetie, it get's better."

She grins and turns around just as the man starting to palm Stiles though his jeans. Stiles did his best to get away, biting fiercely at the mans lip, hard enough to draw blood, but the man didn't stop. If anything he got more aggressive, attaching his lips to the side of Stiles' neck and biting hard. The teen cried out protest, managing to headbutt his unwanted attention giver hard. The man growled and shoved his hands down Stiles' pants, jerking him off roughly for a moment before Kate called him back.

"What the hell! There is no way I'm gonna have my first time be with someone I don't even know!"

Derek was growling low in his throat, a predatory almost feral sound. If the man tried to touch Stiles again Derek would kill him. He didn't know how he would kill him but he would.

"Aw sweetie," Kate's voice was sickly sweet. "I thought you wanted to have fun...in several different positions remember?"

She advanced on Stiles and licked at the bite mark on the teens neck.

"Bitch I will headbutt you too if I have to."

She laughed and left the room with a wink at Derek. The room was quiet for a moment before Stiles sighs and looks down.

"I um...thanks...for getting mad and telling him to get off me..."

"It didn't really help."

"Helped me..." Stiles looks up. "I've seen plenty to rape reports at the station...I know it can get bad..."

Derek looks at Stiles for a long time, hating the bite mark that screamed at his wolf that Stiles was claimed.

"Anytime...though if that ever happens when I'm not tied up I'll rip their throat out."

"With your teeth?"

"With my teeth"


	7. Chapter Seven

Derek watched as Stiles slept, the teen seemed years younger when all the stress and worry left his face. The cuts were scabbing over and the bite mark was hidden by shadow. But Derek could still smell the other man all over Stiles and he didn't like it. His wolf didn't like it.

The wolf took his eyes of the sleeping teen for a few seconds to look around the room, once again trying to find a way out. If only just for the human. And when he heard Stiles mutter in his sleep the wolfs eyes flash blue as they dart back to him. The teen shifted and muttered "Dad" before settling again and Derek couldn't help but smile.

++

He didn't realize that he fell asleep, until Kate was shocking him awake.

"Wake up sweetie. You're gonna miss it."

The wolf noticed it right away, Stiles' scent was missing from the room. His eyes snapped open and he looked around

"Where is he!? What did you do!?"

"Oh don't worry, you're little human is just fine." She laughs, running her hand over Derek's chest. "I just thought having a little time apart would do you both some good."

Derek felt the worry curl in his stomach.

"If you hurt him I swear to god I will kill you."

Kate laughed at the growl in Derek's voice, patting his cheek.

"Aw sweetie, you really care about him."

"Don't. Touch. Him."

++

Stiles woke up in the hospital, feeling the heavy weight of bandages and dragging of drugs. He groaned and felt his dad's comforting hand on his arm.

"Easy there kid."

The Sheriff ran a hand over Stiles' hair and sighed.

"Dad...They have him..."

Stiles tried to sit up but his father pushed him back down gently.

"Hey...you're supposed to rest and I will make sure that you do."

"They have Derek...they're torturing him dad."

Stiles could hear the whimper in his voice but they had to get to Derek. They were going to kill him.

"Derek...Hale? The guy you and Scott said is responsible for the murders."

Stiles nodded.

"Dad they have him, they're torturing him."

"Who has him Stiles?"

"I don't know...she was blond...young...she's torturing him dad."

The sheriff sighs and pulls the blankets back over Stiles, rubbing his arm gently.

"Okay Stiles, okay. I'll get people out there to look for him. Do you remember anything about where you were held?"

Stiles shakes his head, groaning because it hurt.

"It was cold...I think it was underground...Dad you have to find him..."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay stressful family time and panic attacks  
> they're always such a help for writing!  
> Yeah not so much.  
> Sorry it took long.

Scott hadn't left Stiles side since he'd gotten out of the hospital, so he was the one who got the earful about Derek and how they hadn't found him yet.

"Scott what if she's killing him? What if they're pumping him through of Wolfsbane or something? There were wires connected to his side!" Stiles was pacing his room as Scott lay on the bed, watching his best friend. "She was using me to get to him...you should have seen him fighting to get free and protect me Scott..."

"He's loyal, we knew that already."

"Yeah but...this was different."

"Stiles, he'll be fine. When has Derek ever not come back from something horrible? Like at the school when he was stabbed in the back by his crazy alpha? Or when he was shot with the wolfsbane bullet."

"You didn't see it Scott. He broke his wrist trying to get out of the chains. Why wouldn't he be able to just break them. They did something to him!"

Scott rolled his eyes, honestly more focused on his own issues of Allison being terrified of him and not talking to him.

++

Kate brought Scott's girlfriend with her, apparently turning Derek into show and tell.

Derek wasn't a good pet, lunging at Kate with fangs bared.

He could smell the fear coming off Allison, but also the interest. If he could just get her to some how understand to bring Scott her. But she refused to get to close to him and Kate always remained to close. So he settled for scaring the girl that had been distracting Scott to no end.

Sometimes even Derek could be a petty bastard sometimes.

++

After Allison left, Kate came back with a smile.

"You know...she's a lot like me. Got that beta of yours wrapped around her little finger. He'd do anything to get her back. I wonder if he knows where your alpha is."

"Scott doesn't know anything. He never joined the pack, preferred the moral high ground."

Kate laughed.

"How boring! He did seem a little too good when I met him. But I could forgive him of that for those adorable brown eyes." Derek growled, half warning her to stay away from Scott half telling her that her banter isn't getting her anywhere. "Did you know your little boyfriends out of the hospital? Scotty has been "guarding" him."

She laughed but Derek latched onto the information,  so they let him go. He was well enough to leave a hospital and that meant...he was going to be okay. The wolf takes a deep breath through his nose.

"Good for him."

"You know, I thought you'd be more grateful we let him go. You seem to really care about the kid."

"I knew his cousin in high school."

"Oh...so this is what? Keeping him safe for your friend."

"Something like that."

Derek snarled as Kate ran her hands over him.

"Well...you wont be able to protect him for long."

++

Stiles didn't know how he knew that Allison had seen Derek, how he knew she knew where he was. But he knew

So he did the clearly responsible and adult thing.

He ditched Scott and cornered Allison after school.

"You know where he is Allison. You have to tell my dad." He noticed it now that he was closer, Allison was a lot paler than before. But he didn't stop. "Because they're torturing him Allison, what they did to me was nothing at all compared to what they're doing to him."

"...He deserves it."

When Allison spoke her voice was deadly calm, just like the blond woman's voice.

"What?"

"He's a monster Stiles. It's a good thing they took him. They're trying to protect everyone."

"P-Protect everyone!?" Stiles flails before wrenching up his shirt, showing the bandages and bruises. "How is this protecting everyone!?"

"Stiles-"

"That blond bitch. She had one of her guys sexually assult me Allison! And that's no where near the worst thing she's done. She started the Hale House Fire. There were kids in there!"

"I-I didn't-"

"Oh and the torture, that's perfectly okay. Cause their trying to protect everyone right?" Stiles could see Allison was about to cry so he curbed it. "Tell my Scott where they're holding Derek by the end of the day or I'll tell my dad you know."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, life gets in the way  
> I just can't seem to nail everything down.  
> I get one fic idea after another and if I start writing...

Stiles glared at Allison every time she came close, leaving Scott angry with him but for once Stiles didn't care what his best friend thought. Allison had refused to tell him the truth, and his father hadn't been able to get past Mister Argent.

Somewhere Derek was being tortured as no one would tell the truth about where he was. Only Stiles knew anything about the place they'd been held, but all he could remember was cold and damp and darkness. That left caves and any underground tunnels...which the woods were full off.

++

The light brown eyes pushed Allison back as he went to sit with them and Scott finally had enough.

"Dude! I'm trying to get her back. Why are you acting like this."

"Scott, she said Derek was a monster. That he deserved to be tortured. What do you think she thinks of you?"

He knew he was being cold, felt bad when he saw the hurt in his best friends eyes.

"She's...not like that. She just doesn't know...She wouldn't if she..."

"If she what Scott? Knew him? Derek's they guy who drove her home and kept her safe on your first full moon." Scott growled at the memory. "He's never even looked at her wrong and she thinks he deserves to be tortured."

Scott looked pail as he looked to where his ex was sitting with Lyida.

"What about you? You're no fan of Derek...why are you so protective all of a sudden?"

"...No one deserves what's happening to him. No matter how much I dislike them."

Stiles looks at Scott, completely serious for once.

He wasn't fully healed, a half broken rib and more bruises than he could count still slowed his step but...Stiles had to find them.

Had to find Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...really short chapter.  
> Inspiration was there and then went poof.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter(very short chapter so very very sorry)  
> I'm just loosing so much of my writing mojo :(

Kate had left him alone for a bit, maybe three days, but she’d brought in some lackey to beat him for her. It hadn’t done much to make him talk. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that Stiles was out, that Scott was protecting him and that Stiles was probably working hard to find and free him. So he kept his mouth shut during the beatings and dreamed every night of Stiles.

He was convinced more than ever that this Stiles was his Stiles, after being trapped in a room with him for so long all doubt had been erased. Now he just needed to figure out how to actually tell Stiles about what had happened between them nine years ago. Which he knew would be way difficult. But he had plenty time to think about it as he was beaten half to death every day.

He knew that Peter wasn’t looking for him, guest that Scott probably wasn’t looking for him(but who knew with Scott) but he knew that Stiles was looking. He could feel it in his gut. Kate hadn’t brought up Stiles since she told him he was out of the hospital and to be honest the lack of information was starting to be worse than the torture. He wanted to know if Stiles was alright, did Peter get to him? The alpha had seen his face and he met Stiles in the past so he could put two and two together. He just hopped his uncle wouldn’t say anything or hurt Stiles to find Kate. Derek had talked enough about how annoyingly smart Stiles was in the past so maybe Peter remembered and… Derek shook his head, he couldn’t let his thoughts go there.

So he took it, the brass knuckles and baseball bats to the body, Kate made sure that no one ever hit his face. She said she always liked his face. The thought made him sick. How could he have ever dreamed of filling the hole Stiles left with her. Admittedly he was hurt,  missing Stiles and just wanting the pain to end. It took a long time to figure out that werewolves did in fact have mate(though it was extremely rare now-a-days) and that Stiles was his. And for years he thought he had killed his mate, and that ate at him, but then there Stiles was. Snarky Stiles with balls of brass and a mind that went a mile a minute. And Kate had tortured him.

Every time Derek saw the woman he tried to break free, tried to break the chains and tear her to pieces. Chris wouldn't even be able to hunt him down for it because...he was protecting his mate. It was justified. The thought of that alone kept him very happy when he was alone. The thought that he would be the one to kill Kate, slowly and painfully and-

The werewolf froze, he suddenly realized why Peter was the way he was. If Derek was willing to indulge on these thought just because Kate had hurt Stiles imagine what he would be like if she'd actually _killed_ him. Was he angry about the fire, yes he was. Of course he was. But that wasn't what was fueling this fantasies. These were all fueled by remembering what Stiles' blood smelled like, what he sounded like crying in pain. Peter was married when the fire happened, his wife didn't make it out. He had to listen to the person he loved dying. Of course he snapped.

Was it right was he was doing now?

No of course not. But now Derek understood.

++

It was about a day later that he heard it, a howl ripping through the air. Scott’s howl. The wolf straightened and then howled back, hoping that Scott heard it. Hoping that he’d get here before Peter could sink his claws into Stiles.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOVELIES!  
> Sorry I've been awhile, work and family have kept me pretty much inspiration free.  
> I can't promise that I'll be here more or update more but I can give you this.

Derek could kill Peter, no sooner did he get out of Kate's torture did the man decided to kidnap and kill her.

He wanted to be the one to kill Kate. Wanted to make her hurt for all the things she had done to Stiles, nevermind what she had done to his family, but Peter got to her first. Ripped her throat out in front of Allison. He was crazy and Derek knew that, knew his uncle had never actually made it out from the fire and the man who was in front of him was a different person entirely. Peter had always been a little...unhinged but this was different. This was full blown crazy.

++

They couldn't win, not a single one of them could land a single hit on Peter. He was too fast, too strong, even Chris Argent couldn't touch him. Derek was breathing heavily, not wanting to think that if he died Peter would go after Stiles. Would kill him because he knew too much. That was the only reason he kept getting back up, he wouldn't let Stiles die, wouldn't loose him again. So he kept attacking, kept fighting even though he knew he'd never win.

++

The sound of Jackson's car was a surprise, Derek never thought that spoiled brat would come to the battle. But then Stiles was getting out of the car, all confidence and pissed off-ness. Half of the wolf wanted to cry with relief that he was here and he was alright but the other half was screaming that he shouldn't be here, should run as far away from his power mad uncle as possible.

There was something in Stiles' hand, something he pulled back as Peter turned to look at him. A beaker with some sort of liquid which Stiles then threw looking triumphant, not so much when Peter caught it though. That's when the fear entered his eyes and Derek growled, then Allison shot the beaker and it exploded. Derek wanted to do two things, pull away and run to protect Stiles but he couldn't do either before Jackson threw his beaker at Peter and the werewolf went down. The smell of burning flesh made Derek want to throw up, brought back all those memories of the fire and the pain that went with those months, but he still walked over and stood over Peter's burned and ruined body. Scott was saying something about he he needed Peter alive so he could be human again. So he could be with Allison.

Derek didn't care.

Peter had put his mate at risk, had cause him pain and hardship for his petty revenge scheme.

He slit the mans throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very short chapter and then we're gonna time skip because There is just to much Sterek moments to be given proper time.


End file.
